herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory Universe
The Hero Factory Universe is the world in which the Hero Factory storyline takes place. Planets The Hero Factory universe contains many different locations. Many of these are planets, ranging across an entire galaxy. Denizens of the universe travel between these planets using a variety of spacecraft, or (in the case of Von Nebula), teleportation devices. What follows is a list of planets in the Hero Factory Universe, known locations on its surface, and known inhabitants: Almaak IV The fourth planet from the sun in the Almaak system. Almaak V The fifth planet from the sun in the Almaak system. Asteroid-Like Planet A small, rocky planet located in the Makuhero Belt. Locations: *Makuhero City *Hero Factory *Assembly Tower (inside Hero Factory) *Call Center (inside Hero Factory) Inhabitants: *Thousands of living robots, including Mak Megahertz and all Hero Factory Heroes. Cygnia A world that has not been described in story. It is known to have a "Thermo-Dam", which the criminal Corroder sabotaged. Locations: *The Cygnia Thermo-Dam Earth The third planet from the sun in the Sol solar system. Many of the distress calls to Hero Factory are made from this planet. One can find additional information about this planet in almost any textbook on our planet (which happens to be Earth). Etamin II The second planet from the sun in the Etamin system. Inhabitants: *A group of Hero Factory-obsessed cleaner bots (Formerly) Fabulox 18 A desert planet, the eighteenth from the sun in the Fabulox system. Locations: *A high-security compound (In a Simulation) Lemus 2 The second planet from the sun in the Lemus system. Locations: *Explosives Plant Mekronite Planetoid Belt A location that the criminal Meltdown has been spotted in. Mining Planet Hero Factory Alpha Team guarded a shipment of C-4000 explosives on this planet and defended it from XPlode and Rotor. Neptune The eighth planet from the sun in the Sol solar system. Inhabitants: *The hideous "Gorgon of Neptune" Rotor's Homeworld The planet that the criminal Rotor hails from. It is currently pursuing him for treason. Inhabitants: *Rotor (Formerly) Saturn The sixth planet from the sun in the Sol solar system. Inhabitants: *The King of Saturn Seginus A planet divided into provinces by the ruling Suzerain. The provinces are always warring. Locations: *A swamp *An active volcano Inhabitants: *The Suzerain race *Ice serpents *An acidic cloud creature Swamp World A planet that Heroes Preston Stormer and William Furno traveled to. Inhabitants: *At least one giant insect, resembling a dragonfly Videon A treacherous planet that Hero Factory Sierra Team once traveled to on a mission. Inhabitants: *An Acid Snake Other Locations The planets that these locations are located on have not been established. Android Relaxation Grounds Castle This is a vacation destination in the galaxy. Hero Factory Team Rho 14 saved it from a swarm of fire sprites. City Besieged by Tiger Ants Cornelius Zo attacked this city with his army of Tiger Ants, but Hero Factory Alpha Team fought them off. Construction Site Corroder attacked this site and did some damage. Iridium Mine There are multiple Iridium mines throughout the galaxy. Meltdown is wanted for sabotaging one of these. Major City Meltdown is wanted for destroying this city. Metropolis Presumably a city location, which the criminal Thunder has been spotted in. Metron City A city which is watched over by Chief Drax and was attacked by Meltdown. New Stellac City A city in the Universe that was the original site of Von Ness's failure and, much later, the site of his battle for revenge against Preston Stormer. Space Station A fragile space station manned by eighteen workers. It has eight levels and a sub-basement. places places Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010 Category:Locations